


795 PHONE SEX

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2021-01-13 14:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	795 PHONE SEX

有点(只是为了搞的爽而突然出现的)兽人设定

庆功宴还没结束金珉奎的视频来电就已经响了好几遍，装做喝多了要吐的可怜模样才征得老板的允许从混乱的酒局上逃脱。

刚回到房间按下屏幕上的绿色按钮，淫乱的声线就从扩音器里传出来，是金珉奎熟悉的李知勋操弄权顺荣的时候发出的闷哼和权顺荣爽到连嗓子眼都在打颤的时候发出的浪叫。

“珉奎……唔，珉奎……”权顺荣听到视频被接通的声音，软绵绵的开始喊金珉奎的名字。手机好像是被握在李知勋手里，视线所及的地方只能看到一片落有暧昧吻痕的白嫩的软肉，是权顺荣的腰。李知勋好看的手指正掐着他的腰从后面操进去，镜头往下一点就看到他那根涨的青筋凸起的性器正在权顺荣身体里进进出出。

李知勋拍拍权顺荣的屁股让他翘起来，“给珉奎看看顺荣是怎么被知勋操的，嗯？”权顺荣乖顺的撅起屁股，拉着李知勋握在他腰上的手去掰开自己的臀瓣，已经被玩的红肿的穴口正顺畅的迎接着李知勋，润滑剂拍打出的泡沫沾在穴口，在李知勋又凶又狠的动作下变得更加的绵密，甚至星星点点的沾在李知勋的耻毛上。

“顺荣哥爽吗？”话一出口才听出来自己的嗓子已经哑的不行，金珉奎已经迅速的扯掉了自己的衬衫和裤子，手机立在桌子上，修长的双腿也对着镜头打开露出他已经硬的流水的阴茎。李知勋趁着让权顺荣翻身过来的间隙瞟了一眼手机，看到自家的乖狗狗已经听话的按照他们的规矩坐好。没有自己的命令就算是下半身硬的都完全立起来也不敢去摸，只是蹂躏着自己饱满的胸乳发出黏黏糊糊的呻吟。

“我们珉奎真乖，”把手机给权顺荣看一眼屏幕里忘情的抚摸着自己的金珉奎，“顺荣说要给乖乖狗狗什么样的奖励呢？”

“那奖励珉奎可以摸摸自己的后面……可以吗？”权顺荣读懂了李知勋的唇语又补了一句，“但是前面不可以摸哦！珉奎今天要和顺荣一起被操射！”

“知勋哥……”金珉奎可怜巴巴的撒着娇，本来权顺荣和李知勋亲亲密密的做爱自己只能隔着屏幕看就够委屈的了，又不能被亲爱的哥哥操的又深又爽，又不能自己给自己打出来，委屈的狗狗脑袋上的耳朵都要垂下来。“不喜欢玩具嘛……想要知勋。”

正好这个时候李知勋从正面又正面操进权顺荣，精准的顶到前列腺的位置让已经软的像一团棉花糖的权顺荣又发出一声拖着长腔的娇淫，听得金珉奎身前的东西哆嗦了一下又从铃口滑出一股液体。

对面两个人正干到兴头上也没人顾上搭理金珉奎，只好撅着嘴生着闷气从抽屉里掏出润滑剂来给自己开拓。“知勋，知勋，呜呜，好舒服……”权顺荣这时候骚话总是特别多，一会喊李知勋老公老公再用力干我，一会又哼哼着想让金珉奎回来两个人一起操他。

一边给自己润滑着金珉奎也没忘了在口头上挑逗权顺荣，“原来顺荣哥还知道想我，我以为哥都忘了被我操的滋味了呢。”他们三个人平时做爱的时候百无禁忌，但权顺荣大部分时候都是被操的那一个，金珉奎无所谓操人还是被操，一般都是听李知勋摆弄，不过三个人一起做的时候他一般就充当夹心饼干的馅料，前面被权顺荣的小穴夹着，后面被李知勋操的次次顶在前列腺上，被伺候的舒服的不行。

唯独是李知勋的屁股没有被人搞过。不过这两个人已经被李知勋操服了，虽然嘴皮子上偶尔说着要给李知勋的后面破个处但是也从来没实施到行动上。

只有很少的几次权顺荣的仓鼠发情期来的凶猛的时候试过双头龙，被发情期折磨的小仓鼠全身都软塌塌的使不上力气，耳朵和尾巴都控制不住的冒出来被两个人拢在手里顺着毛玩，尾巴根部的毛摸着摸着就刺激到湿软的穴口，舒服的精虫上脑的小仓鼠摇着屁股让他们两个一起进去。  
权顺荣被正面搂在怀里一点一点吞下金珉奎的性器，刚刚插到地就前前后后的乱扭让自己的前列腺去撞滚烫的龟头，被金珉奎按住腰狠狠的操弄一阵子就射的自己和弟弟小腹一片粘腻。李知勋正好趁着他高潮的余韵伸进去手指继续开拓潮湿的小嘴，发情期的身体很快就适应了过度的开拓完全的为他们敞开，一前一后两根阴茎捣弄着又湿又软的穴肉，你的退出来我的就又顶进去顶在前列腺上，权顺荣一边埋在金珉奎胸肌里呜呜掉眼泪一边爽的连嗓子都要喊哑，绞弄着穴肉让两根硬挺都留在自己身体里将一股股微凉的精液射进自己的生殖腔。

回忆着以前做爱时的场景状态倒是来的很快，没一会儿身后的小口就能容纳进他自己的三根手指。按照李知勋的吩咐跪爬在椅子上向镜头那面展示自己已经做好准备的后穴，又拿了之前李知勋给自己准备好的假阳具塞进去，随着李知勋操弄权顺荣的节奏操弄着自己。

背对着镜头让金珉奎看不到李知勋的性器在权顺荣的小嘴里抽插的场景，他扭回头去看，却又看到酒店镶在墙上的镜子里自己淫靡的撅着屁股自慰的模样，羞耻伴随着快感从后穴沿着脊骨蔓延到脑干。假阳具的频率是由李知勋在那头操控的，听着金珉奎越来越急促的呻吟也知道弟弟快要高潮，干脆一下将震动频率推到了最高，视频那头的弟弟尖叫着喊着自己和权顺荣的名字，圆润的臀部和紧实的大腿都紧绷着，漂亮的脖颈也向后扬起，整个人控制不住的哆嗦了几下又缓缓的放松下来，他知道弟弟被自己操射了。

金珉奎从高潮里缓过来的时候发现视频电话已经切断了，他颤颤巍巍的回拨回去刚一接通就哼哼唧唧的道歉说自己是不听话的狗狗知勋哥还没让他射他就射了，没想到视频的敲门声和自己房间的敲门声同时响起，李知勋熟悉的声线透过门缝传进来。

“珉奎要先开门才能接受惩罚呀。”


End file.
